


The Story Changes

by Raggetymanftw



Series: Sabriel Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Gabriel continues to watch over the Winchesters' after he destroyed Azazel.





	The Story Changes

Sam always knew someone was there. Even when he was just an infant, he could feel another presence. It wasn’t malevolent or cruel. It was mischievous and clever with just a hint of tenderness.

 

Soon, the presence manifested itself into a face in Sam’s dreams. One he could only half remember when he woke up. But he did remember those gold coloured eyes. Caramel even.

 

As he got older, he began seeing the face everywhere. In the face of his weird history teacher (who was secretly Sam’s favourite) and in the face of the nice guy who owned the local sweet shop (he always gave Sam an extra piece of candy with a smile and a wink).

 

Whenever Sam’s dreams began to fade into nightmares, the presence, the face would come and rescue him or defeat whatever darkness was hurting the young boy. Sam began to think of this presence as his best friend, besides Dean.

 

Sam didn’t have many friends. They all thought he was weird. You’d think being able to fight hand to hand combat would earn you some friends, but really, it only made people treat him like he was a freak.

 

From a young age, after Sam’s dad John died, Mary had taught Sam and Dean how to defend themselves. She had told them that everyone deserved to know how to defend themselves, but she also warned them not to abuse their skills. Mary wouldn’t tolerate her boys being bullies. Mary also told them great stories. She told them that ghosts could be fended off by iron and salt in the tale where the castle was being haunted by an angry spirit and the prince could only defeat the ghost once and for all if they salted and burned the remains. She told them a story about how a demon was terrorising a village, but the mayor of the town called for a hunter, who caught the demon in a Devil’s Trap and exorcised the demon, saving not only the village, but the poor person it was possessing.

 

As Sam aged, he thought his mother’s stories were silly, but the presence in his dreams told him to remember them, that they carried a wisdom that he was still too young to understand.

 

Mary taught Sam and Dean to never just stand idly by when someone was hurt and in trouble. If you had the ability to help someone, you should use that ability. But that also didn’t mean you should go out looking for trouble either. Just for them to exercise good judgement.

 

When Sam hit high school, he saved an old lady and her grand-daughter from a house-fire. That got him in the newspaper and gained him some new friends. Sam was proud and it made him feel good to help. Dean was much the same, an excellent son who excelled in sport and history. He was getting a full scholarship through playing baseball. Though, Dean wanted to be a teacher more than play sport, but it was a way to keep financial strain off Mary, especially since she was saving for Sam’s future college education as well.

\--

Gabriel smiled to himself as he watched Sam finish his essay in record time. The archangel was proud of the boy. Hell, he was proud of both Winchester boys. He had kept them safe and happy 17 years. A mere blink in the eye to an angel, but a small lifetime to humans. Gabriel was smug himself, knowing that Sam thought of him, not only as his favourite teacher and lolly pop man, but also his best friend. Sam had come to realise that the presence in his mind wasn’t just an imaginary friend, but an actual being. At first, Sam had been weirded out, but he had known this entity his whole life and it had been protecting him, so Sam trusted it. Sometimes, the two would talk for hours in Sam’s mind while he slept. About anything and everything. Gabriel even told him about his lives. He allowed Sam to believe that he was Sam’s guardian angel. He never told the boy who he really was.

 

“Gabriel! What do you think you’re doing? You have ruined Father’s plans!” A voice echoed.

 

Gabriel sighed, knowing that his brothers had finally discovered what he’d been doing.

 

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel said, freezing time temporarily. “I have been here protecting these boys for 17 years and you only just realised?”

 

The voice ignored him. “Why have you done this?”

 

“Because I saw how it ended and I didn’t like it. So I took matters into my own hands. I killed Azazel before he could lay a single drop of blood on Sam. Sam can no longer be the true vessel for Lucifer and Dean, well, Dean isn’t going to Hell and he won’t break the first seal. So he’s no longer the Righteous Man.” Gabriel said with a self-satisfied smirk.

 

Gabriel could almost feel the glare Michael must have been levelling his way. “Dean may not go to Hell just yet, but he is still the chosen one. He is still my vessel. His mother still raised him as the Righteous Man. The Apocalypse will still occur, brother.”

 

“Not if I can help it. You know as well as I do that dear old dad doesn’t want an Apocalypse, so why are you doing it? Lucifer is in his Cage. The angels are free to do what they want. Why do you want to end it? Daddy isn’t here Michael. Break a few rules. It’s not like dad hasn’t done that a million times himself.” Gabriel argued.

 

“It’s not our place to question Father’s orders.” Michael replied stiffly.

 

Gabriel shouted in frustration. “But they **AREN’T** Father’s orders! You and Raphael are bored and tired, which I don’t get why because we don’t need sleep, so you want to start a fight with Lucifer and the inhabitants of Earth? That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

“History must repeat itself.” Michael stated.

 

“No it doesn’t. History only repeats itself because we keep making the same mistakes. Don’t keep making the same mistakes Michael.” Gabriel said softly, almost pleadingly.

 

“Don’t interfere, brother. You will regret it.” And with that, Michael withdrew.

 

Gabriel sighed deeply. “ _If there was one time that you needed to be here dad, it’s now. Don’t let Mikey destroy the world._ ” He knew God wouldn’t respond. He never had and he never would.

 

“I guess it’s up to me.” Gabriel muttered. With a click of his fingers, time resumed and he continued to teach History.


End file.
